Imperius
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: The spell to take control of others, including those you want...


She was strutting down the empty corridor, her hips swaying seductively, her hair dancing in the moonlight. There are no words to describe how much I want her right now. Her legs seem to go for miles under her modest school skirt, and I could imagine her breasts small and perky beneath her crisp white shirt. My breath caught in my chest, the blood froze in my veins. If I didn't have her right now, I fear I would expire of want.

I desire to drag her into an empty room, a broom closet, a classroom, anywhere. The thought of her ample flesh beneath my hands, warm and soft, sends me into a sex-driven frenzy. Whipping out my wand, I mutter the words that would have her doing all I demanded. As she turned towards me, her face was lax yet her eyes were full of lust. It was erotic to see her walking towards me with her eyes full of want, to see her breasts slightly bouncing with each slow step towards me. Her skirt bounced around her knees, flashing me with the pale skin of her thighs. I was once again entranced.

Directing her with my mind, I steered her into an empty classroom, where I followed shortly after. Locking the door behind me with yet another spell, I watched as she dropped her heavy bag to the floor and glided towards me. Reaching out with her pale white hands, her touch was soft as she took my hands to guide me to a desk. She seemed to know what I wanted, how I wanted it to be. I wanted her to enjoy it; I wanted my touch to bring back memories of pleasure, not of hate. Although, I'm all but certain she'll never remember this night.

When she released my hands, I took them to her face, pushing a stray hair behind her ears and looked into her eyes. They were clouded with the spell, but I could see her fighting it, so I knew I had to move fast. She was strong, powerful; I knew I couldn't keep her locked up forever. Leaning forward, I captured her soft lips with my own in a kiss that seemed to blow her away. Her eyes were shut, her cheeks flushed as her hands wound their way around my neck. Smiling into the kiss, I deepened it, licking her lips with my tongue; then swilling it slowly, sensually, around her mouth.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I slowly moved them down her body, pausing at her chest, feeling her heart racing against my palm, then shifting to her breasts. Cupping them through her clothing, I squeezed them gently before moving to unbutton her shirt. It seemed to take an age before I had her shirt undone and on the floor around us, but I had succeeded, and immediately started to work on her skirt. Feeling her hands unwind from my neck, I felt her small hands fumble on my belt buckle before she unzipped my pants and let them fall around my feet. Doing the same to her skirt, I raised my arms to allow her to strip my shirt from my back, leaving us both in just our underwear.

Looking at her body, I was more than pleased. Everything was in perfect proportion to everything else; her hips matched her breasts, her waist not looking too thin at all. She wore plain white underwear, unlike the rest of the female population of Hogwarts; she seemed to feel no need to look like a cheap lay. Reaching around her back, I unclipped her bra, and gently pulled the straps from her shoulders, releasing her breasts from their holder, allowing them to fall slightly, before cupping each, and gently working my hands around them. Flicking a thumb over the nipples, I watched her eyes flutter in unexpected pleasure, before lowering my lips and taking one in my mouth. Sucking, I lightly brushed my tongue along the tip before nipping it and soothing it again. Repeating this with the other, I looked up and found her eyes half shut and her mouth slightly open as she breathed deeply to calm the raging fire in her body.

Leaving her breasts now, I let my hands wander south, to the bands of her underwear before pulling them down, revealing to me her final secrets. I wasn't shocked to find it untouched, a perfect triangle of hair disguising her innermost beauty. Letting her step out from around her now discarded clothes, I let my boxers join the pile, before putting my hands beneath her buttocks and lifted her slightly to let her rest on the desk. Watching as she lay back, I climbed atop of her before spreading her legs with my knee, placing my hand on the patch on dark hair that was damp with her need.

Slipping a finger inside her folds, I found them wet with her juices, and felt her arch her hips to pull my finger deeper. Smirking, I pushed my finger deeper, watching as she gasped in pleasure, before slowly rubbing circles around her clit. Watching her face as her eyes sprung wide-open in surprise, I took my opportunity and balanced myself at her entrance before plunging in. initial surprise set in as I broke through the thin skin that once marked her untouched, and her face was pained as her body grew accustomed to mine. Before I could count to ten though, she was shifting beneath me, silently begging me to continue.

Withdrawing slightly, I pushed myself back in gently, and repeated this, slowly taking myself out completely, and then pushing back in with enough force to send her body sliding on the desk. She grunted with every thrust, and her hips eventually came to meet mine, as she clawed at my back, her nails drawing blood as they scrambled to grip my flesh. My hair fell in my face, and sweat dripped down both our bodies as we mated as though our lives depended on it. Soon we were reaching our climaxes; our bodies were ready, pulsing for that final thrust, and shuddered in the moment. As her walls clenched around me, I felt myself give, exploding into her womb, then growing lax as I reluctantly pulled myself from her warm confines.

As we both collapsed on top of the table in exhaustion, I saw her hair messed around her face, her lips swollen, her chest heaving. She was delicious, edible, if I wasn't so spent, I would have her again. Right now, right here. But maybe later…

* * *

**Hey, My newest fic is here, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review!!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
